


Stille, Heilige

by Morriganmor



Series: Капитан Кроули [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriganmor/pseuds/Morriganmor
Summary: Черт возьми, подумал он. Пришло время показать им, как должны поступать люди.





	Stille, Heilige

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stille, Heilige](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99486) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 

> Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht - начало рождественского гимна, известного во всех языках (ср. англ. «Silent night» или русское «Тихая ночь»)

— Да вы шутите, — пробормотал Кроули, с опаской высовывая голову над краем траншеи.

Никто не выстрелил; голоса, выводившие Stille Nacht, продолжали возноситься к небу. Голос одного из поющих надломился, подскочил на целую октаву, и Кроули поморщился, представив мальчика, которой должен бы быть дома, в безопасности в своей Баварии. Он оглянулся на своих людей, смотревших на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Черт возьми, подумал он. Пришло время показать им, как должны поступать люди.

Действуя так, словно он был полностью уверен в их доброжелательности, капитан Кроули вскарабкался по лестнице и с вытянутой рукой двинулся навстречу поющим немцам.


End file.
